Luki and Neo A Secret Love
by Systema88
Summary: is uninteressant


Hier ist der Anfang von einer art na ja soap... :) Alle ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden und nicht lebenden personen sind absolut zufällig und nich gewollt. Und die Charaktere gehören mir !!!!!!!  
  
Luki und Neo - A Secret Love  
  
Luki kam nichts ahnend in der Schattenfellstreet an, in der Strasse in der sein bester Freund Neo wohnte, als ihm schon von weitem laute Musik entgegen tönte. Aber doof wie unser kleiner Luki nun mal ist, merkte er natürlich nicht was los war. Neo hatte eine große Party organisiert. Und das aller schwerste war es gewesen Gäste aufzutreiben. Aber letzt endlich mit viel Überredungskunst und der ein oder anderen Galleone kamen dann doch Leute. Luki stand mittlerweile vor dem Haus Nr. 4 und überlegte ernsthaft ob er sich in der Hausnummer irrte. Dann erblickte er Neo wie er mit einem Mädchen tanzte. "Neo? Was...was geht hier vor?", rief Luki laut . "Aber Luki...heut ist dein Geburtstag, das ist deine Party?" "Meine...meine Party? Ich ..ich hatte noch nie ein Party...ich..." Luki fing plötzlich an zu schluchzen und kleine Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht. Neo eilte zu ihm und ging mit ihm in sein Zimmer. "Hier haben wir erst mal Ruhe, setz dich" sanft aber doch ohne wiederstand duldend drückte Neo Luki auf sein Bett und beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Sei fröhlich Luki, nichts und niemand wird dir diesen Geburtstag verderben!" lächelte er und strich Luki dabei die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Gesichter waren so nah..."und doch so fern." ,dachte Luki Ihre Gesichter näherten sich -POLTER - Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Tinka stürzte ins Zimmer. Diese erkannte die Situation sofort, hatte aber natürlich keine handfesten Beweise. Misstrauisch fragte sie "Was...was macht ihr hier so alleine?" "Ähm, nichts...mir ging's nich' so gut", sprach Luki wahrheitsgemäß. "Und was suchst du hier?", fragte Neo genervt. Er konnte Tinka nicht leiden und ärgerte sich immer noch sie überhaupt eingeladen zu haben. "Ich wollte nur sagen, dass unten noch Leute darauf warten Luki zu gratulieren, es ist schließlich seine Pflicht sich bei seinen Freun...ähm, bei seinen Gästen zu bedanken." Luki sprang auf und rief mit vollem Elan "Ja natürlich! Darauf hab ich mich schon gefreut"  
  
Luki war schon aus dem Zimmer gerannt und begann damit sich von seinen Freunden...ähm, Gästen beglückwünschen zu lassen, ebenfalls bedankte er sich und das schien ihm größte Freude zu bereiten. Neo und Tinka waren noch oben: "Tinka, lass Luki in Ruhe, verstanden oder du wirst es bereuen?", giftete Neo Tinka an. "Oh ich verstehe..."grinste Tinka und verließ mit dem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht das Zimmer. Neo allerdings bemerkte dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Heute sollte doch der Tag sein an dem er endlich... endlich Luki seine Liebe gestehen würde.  
  
[Special: Luki und die schönen Geschenke  
  
Neo hatte die Gäste gebeten Geschenke mitzubringen, das taten auch alle...: "Hier Luki mein Geschenk hoffe es gefällt dir", damit machte ein Mädchen namens Minerva den Anfang. Minerva hatte allerdings nicht ein Geschenk sondern gleich einige hundert. "Es sind genau Tausend", lächelte sie. Tausend klitzekleine Briefe lagen nun vor Luki. "Wow, Minerva, Spitze!", freute sich Luki. Luki wollte schon das nächste Geschenk in angriff nehmen als ihn Minerva noch mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen ansah. Und da begriff Luki... und das ist wie wir alle wissen eine Seltenheit. Jedenfalls leuchtete über Lukis Kopf nun eine Comic-Glühbirne auf und Luki fing an einen Brief zu öffnen. Ein kleiner Zettel fiel hinaus: 'Ja das sehe ich genauso.' Stand darauf. Luki öffnete den nächsten wieder stand darauf ein sinnloser Satz so ging es auch bei den nächsten 10 stück weiter. Als Luki die Briefe zur Seite schieben wollte erntete er einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Minerva und Luki ergab sich. Er öffnete alle 1000 Briefe die immer noch jeder ein einzelnen sinnlosen Satz enthielten. 2 Stunden später fing er noch mal an sich lang und breit bei Minerva für das tolle Geschenk zu bedanken und dann konnte er endlich das nächste Geschenk entgegen nehmen... Ein Junge namens Sebian stand zufällig hinter Minerva und hielt eine Kamera in der Hand. Luki war jetzt auf den Geschmack gekommen zu denken und dachte sofort die Kamera sei für ihn. Er griff nach dem Teil und bewunderte es ausgiebig. "Mensch Sebi, alta Kumpel, da haste dich ja richtig ins Zeug für mich gelegt. Danke, Mann!" Und schon begann Luki Fotos zu schießen. "Ähm, Luki du hast was falsch verstanden..." "Ach was Sebi, die funktioniert einwandfrei, guck" *KLICK BLITZ* Sebian hatte direkt in den Blitz geschaut und musste sich erst mal die Augen reiben. "Luki d... das...ist meine ...Kamera." "Ich weiß dass sie dein Geschenk ist, hab doch Danke gesagt, aber wennu es noch mal hörn willst: Danke." Sebian fing an zu heulen und verzog ich. "Komischer Typ, der Sebi", zuckte Luki mit den Schultern . "So jetzt mein Geschenk", drängelte sich Tinka vor und stupste dabei nicht ganz aus versehen eine gewissen Aya um, die ein Glas Wein in der Hand hielt. "Oooops, sorry, aber Rotwein geht wieder raus", säuselte Tinka mit einem falschen lächeln im Gesicht. Tinka drückte Luki ihr Geschenk in die Hand und setzte ein grinsen auf das Luki hätte warnen sollen. Freudig lächelnd begann er das Geschenk auszupacken. Tinka klatschte in die Hände und rief "Alle mal her schauen. Ich habe Luki ein ganz besonderes Geschenk gemacht" Alle Gäste drehten ihre Köpfe zu Luki der mittlerweile das Geschenk komplett ausgepackt hatte. Er hielt eine nicht auf gepumpte Gummipuppe in der Hand und alle Gäste fingen schallend anzulachen. Aber das ist nicht genug Demütigung für den kleinen Luki. Tinka zwang ihn die Puppe (per Mund) aufzublasen. Alle feuerten Luki an "GO Luki, GO Luki!" irgendwann war sie dann aufgeblasen. Tinka drückte auf einen Knopf am Ohr der Puppe und diese stöhnte nun "Oooooh, Luki....ohh, yaaaa ...du geiler Hengst" "Dankeschön Tinka", presste Luki heraus und Tinka erwiderte nur "Gern geschehen"  
  
Special Ende]  
  
"Neo da bist du ja endlich", strahlte Luki seinen besten Kumpel an. "Was hast du so lange gemacht?" "Ich musste nachdenken..." "Nachdenken? Worüber?" "Über uns?" "Luki...vergiss es... komm einfach mit." Und schon grabschte Neos Hand nach Lukis und zog ihn mit nach draußen dort durchquerten sie den Garten und gelangten schließlich an einen kleinen Geräte schuppen. "Da willst du rein?", fragte Luki verwirrt "Oh Luki...frag nicht so viel" Luki begriff wirklich gar nichts... manchmal fragte sich selbst Neo wie Luki es schaffte mit seiner Intelligenz durchs Leben zu kommen. Aber auch Neo war nicht wirklich mit Intelligenz gesegnet. Auch er merkte nicht immer was um ihn rum passierte. Tinka war den zweien gefolgt. Sie schlich um den Schuppen herum und stellte sich an das offene Fenster und konnte alles hören...  
  
"Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Luki" "Neo wenn es wegen der geliehen CDs ist...ich schwöre ich bring sie dir bald wieder." "nein es ist nicht wegen der CDs" "wegen der DVDs?" "Auch nicht" "Mehr hab ich doch gar nicht ausgeliehen..." "HALTS MAUL LUKI" , damit wurde Luki an die Wand gepresst und stürmisch von Neo geküsst. Er presste sich sehr eng an Luki und Luki fühlte Dinge...,die er schon immer fühlen wollte... Luki lies sich fallen und genoss es. Sie wurden immer lauter und als sie wieder verstummten wagte Tinka einen Blick durch das Fenster zu werfen: Luki und Neo lagen nackt und engumschlungen auf dem Boden und waren eingeschlafen... "Ha! Meine Chance!", dachte Tinka.  
  
So das wars erst mal... es geht dann etwas anders weiter... wie es zunächst den Anschein macht. Alle Charaktere und noch viel viel mehr, werden sich in Hogwarts wieder finden und da geht's dann weiter... und seid gespannt wie es mit Luki und Neo weitergeht. Wird ihre Liebe Tinka's Intrigen überstehen? Wartet ab bis zur nächsten Folge, bis es wieder heißt: Luki und Neo - A Secret Love! 


End file.
